


Lestat's Musician Friend

by Ana_nymous



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, not really an original male character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_nymous/pseuds/Ana_nymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What is happening to me? I am Lestat de Lioncourt! I don’t care for others, especially mortals! I am becoming much too attached. I am turning into Louis.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In which Lestat becomes too interested in one of his games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lestat's Musician Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So... I found this in my computer, and I'm not sure what exactly prompted me to write it, but it was written for one of my English courses freshman year in college. I came back to this forgotten piece, and I thought I'd share it. Don't tell my prof, but I didn't really read all of _Interview with the Vampire_ , so there may be things that don't add up. Whoops. Call it artistic freedom.

I did not need Louis’ companionship. What was I even thinking inviting him! He would never have enjoyed himself as I do when I am with Étienne. For months now I have visited him in his room, listened to his original compositions. What beautiful music he made. His work tells of the dark, disturbing things in life. Maybe that’s why I enjoy it so.

I moved over to Étienne and leaned against the piano as he played. I watched his slender fingers fly across the keys without any thought or hesitation. I watched his face, almost lovelier than my own, tighten as his emotions tied in with the song more and more. I watched his body sway with the procession of the deep, dark melody.

His hair, which he’d let down before presenting his new song, swept across his shoulders and I saw the two puncher marks along his pale neck, made visible by his loosened shirt collar. My throat tightened as I thought back to my first tasting of his blood. How warm it was, how sweet it was, how I almost couldn’t stop myself. It was the best blood I had fed on in years, and it pained me to not exhaust it that first time. But I enjoyed Étienne too much. I enjoyed his company. I enjoyed his taking a liking to me. I enjoyed his blood, and he enjoyed my taking it. I couldn’t just let him go.

 _What is happening to me?_ I put my head in my hands and shook it in disappointment. _I am Lestat de Lioncourt! I don’t care for others, especially mortals!_ I sneered in disgust. _I am becoming much too attached. I am turning into Louis._

“Did you not like the song?” Étienne asked. I hadn’t even realized he stopped playing. “Monsieur?” I felt him stand up and make his way to where I stood. He motioned to move my hands from my face. When I felt his warm flesh on my own icy skin, I wrapped my fingers around his throat and threw him to the floor. I crouched on top of him and barred my teeth, a low growl escaping my throat.

I could feel his quickened heart beat against the palm of my hand. He held his brown eyes wide open in fear, their color standing out against the contrast of his pallor. 

After a second, his face relaxed and he brought his left hand up to touch my cheek as he turned his head to offer me his neck. I swatted his arm away. “Why do you welcome death?” I asked through my teeth. “Why do you want me so badly to kill you?”

“You won’t kill me,” he replied turning to expose his throat even more. “I trust you.”

I stood up and laughed. “You trust me? Who am I to be trusted?” I walked over to the window and stared down at the empty streets. “If you knew half of the things I’ve done, even in the last month… Ha! You would know I am no one you should trust.” I knew what I was saying was true, but I felt an unexplainable pang on my cold heart with each word, knowing my intention was to push this boy away.

“I don’t care what you’ve done.” His voice came from behind me, but I didn’t turn around. Instead, I banged my fist threw the wall. “You fool! Why are you doing this to me? What satisfaction do you get from seeing me suffer?”

“What satisfaction do you get from seeing others suffer?” This made me turn to face him. “You don’t have to. Just take what you want.” I hadn’t noticed the silver letter opener Étienne was holding until he moved to cut himself with it.

“What are you doing?” I grabbed his wrist and took the weapon away, throwing it across the room before he could harm himself. “Do you want to die?”

“You won’t kill me,” he said taking a step closer. “You don’t want to kill me.”

“You’re wrong,” I said, my eyes focused on the healing bite marks on his throat. “I want so badly to drain the life out of you, to leave your body cold and limp right here on this floor.”

“Then why did you let me live before? Then why do you always come back?”

I sought for those answers myself, but none came. “I like to play with my food.”

Étienne took another step forward. “That is just poor manners.”

I internally yelled at myself for letting him be so close to me, for letting myself become so weak for some mortal boy. His free hand ran through my hair and pulled my head closer to him. “I do not care for you,” I said aloud, mostly trying to convince myself. “You are just another toy for my collection.”

“You do not mean that,” he whispered.

I finally looked up into his eyes, barring my teeth yet again. “I do.” I threw his arm down and pushed past him. “Now be of some good use and play me something. The air in this room is much too tense.” When Étienne made no move, I looked over to him. He looked shocked and hurt, like a small child whose father refused him something much desired. I sighed. “Well, I guess I’ll be heading out to find entertainment elsewhere.” I took the few sheets of music from the piano and headed to the door.

“Wait!” I slowly turned back to the young man. “You will be back,” he nodded with assurance.

I couldn’t help but smile at him. He just wouldn’t take no for an answer, and he liked having me around. He would make a good vampire companion, certainly better than Louis. He may even be better than Claudia.

 

Maybe I will be back. “Only if it pleases me to return.”


End file.
